


I Know She's the One

by Heartmaksylforever



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Maksyl - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartmaksylforever/pseuds/Heartmaksylforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maks knows Meryl is the one and finally decides to make it official once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Different Kind of Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> So there's going to be 3 or 4 chapters to this. I was inspired by a video on YouTube to write this. So I hope you like it! (There's going to be more characters as it goes on)

Maksim Chmerkovskiy was feeling a different kind of nervous on a January morning. Not the familiar nerves he felt when he was about to perform on stage, or the nerves he felt when he was about to make a huge decision. These nerves were new. They were different. He'd remembered another time when he felt them in about week 6 of dancing with the stars. He thought back to that moment in rehearsal that had been caught on camera. 

"Ok hold my hand," Meryl said. "The problem is your questioning yourself and not the problem, the problem today is that your scared," Maks shrugged. "Scared of what?" He asked. "I don't know, I wish I knew," Meryl replied. Maks sighed. "I'm not scared, I'm terrified," he admitted. Meryl looked confused. "Terrified of what?" She asked. "I don't know, I just don't know," Maks told her. 

Then a thought went through his mind. He remembered that was the day he knew that he was in love with her. That definitely explained the nerves since what he was about to do was going to prove his love for her even more. As he approached the door, he felt his hands become even more sweaty than before. He wiped them off with his jacket and nervously knocked on the door. A few moments later, Mr. Davis answered with a smile when he saw who it was. "Maks! Well this is a surprise, come in!" He said happily. Maks smiled back at him and followed him inside the house. Mr. Davis motioned for him to sit at the table and made him a cup of coffee. Maks' legs began to shake as he thought about what he was going to say to Meryl's father. 

"So Maks, Meryl isn't home yet, she's still out with her friends," Paul informed him. "Oh I know, she told me that," Maks said. He had made sure Meryl wouldn't be home when he arrived. "I came to surprise her, but I actually came to talk with you," Maks added. Paul's eyes widened. "Alright, is Meryl ok? Is there something wrong?"'he asked. Maks shook his head. "No everything's fine, I just need to talk to you about something that's been on my mind for a little while now," he said. Paul nodded. "Go on," Maks hesitated. "I'm in love with your daughter, Mr. Davis. Very much in love. She's everything to me. Before Meryl, I don't think I even knew what falling in love felt like. From the day that I met her, I knew she was special, but I didn't know how or what significance she was going to have in my life. But now I know. I was meant to meet her, somehow by fate or the will of God. I just love her so much and I couldn't imagine my life without her. She's the most incredible person I've ever met in my entire life and now I know exactly what I want and what I need." Maks said all of these words to Paul while looking him straight in the eye. He looked down at the floor before saying the next part. "With that said Mr.Davis, I want to ask you something. I know it's a little cliche but I felt that I needed to ask you." Paul nodded. "Well Maks, you can ask me anything," he said. Then, Maks reached into his pocket and took out a little velvet black box. He opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. "I bought this right after Meryl came to New York to rehearse with me for Sway. I would never give it to her without your permission. I love Meryl with all my heart and I know she's the one. She's the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. So, Paul I'm asking for your blessing." Maks said with the nerves building up more inside of him. 

Paul gasped after hearing Maks' words. He nodded slowly before speaking. "Maks you obviously make my daughter so very happy and I know she feels exactly the same way about you." A smile came across Maks' face as he heard Paul speak. "So I guess all I have to ask you, is when?" Paul said. Maks laughed. "Soon, very soon." He replied. "After Japan." Paul nodded. "Well that's great!" He exclaimed and pulled Maks in for a hug. At that moment, Cheryl descended from the stairs. She laid eyes on Maks immediately. "Maks!" She exclaimed and ran over to hug him. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Paul smiled. "We just had a little chat," he told his wife. Cheryl's eyes widened. "About what?" She asked. Paul grinned at Maks. "Show her." He said. Maks reached into his pocket and opened the box to show Cheryl. Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh Maks!" She exclaimed and hugged him again while crying happily into his shoulder. Maks and Paul chuckled. 

A little while later, Maks and Paul watched some college football together and heard the front door open. "I'm back!" Meryl's voice exclaimed. She made her way into the kitchen where she saw her mom. Cheryl looked up. She didn't say anything and simply smiled at her daughter. Meryl looked at her, clearly confused. "What?" She asked. Cheryl shook her head and smirked. "Oh nothing," she replied. "But mom!" Meryl protested. Cheryl laughed as she watched her daughter walk into the living room where Maks and Paul were watching the game. Maks' eyes lit up as soon as he saw her. "Maks?!" Meryl exclaimed. He smiled and walked towards her. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and he picked her up off the ground. Meryl giggled excitedly as he let her down and pulled her in for a kiss. "But, what are you doing here?" She asked. "I came to surprise you!" Maks exclaimed. Meryl smiled from ear to ear and hugged him tight. Maks winked at Paul over Meryl's shoulder, and he nodded his approval at them. 

Maks couldn't wait to finally out that ring on Meryl's finger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but the next chapter is finally here!! It's kind of just a, short, fluffy chapter for now!! Enjoy.

That night, Maks went home with Meryl to her condo. She was smiling and had been ever since he'd arrived. Meryl made her way into the kitchen and made coffee for them. A moment later, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind. Meryl put her hands over his and smiled up at him. "I love seeing you so happy," Maks said. Meryl nodded. "Well it's obvious why I'm so happy," she replied. Maks, smirking and trying to tease her a little, asked, "Really, why are you?" Meryl felt herself blush. "I just love you, and I really needed to see you, that's all." She said. Maks grinned happily. He turned her around in his arms and kissed her with all of the passion that had been building up inside of him. Meryl was taken off guard, and smiled happily as Maks kissed her. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered uncontrollably as he worked his magic. After pulling away, Maks took hold of her face in his hands and stroked it with his thumb. He felt her face grow hot and she blushed since he was basically eye fucking her. Maks grinned knowing exactly what he was doing to her. Meryl gave up and kissed him quickly before burying her head in his chest. 

Maks chuckled. This girl had no idea of her hold on him. He would literally move a mountain if she asked him to. Meryl stared up at him and grinned with her perfect smile. Maks felt himself melting, she was so beautiful to him. "Meryl?" He said suddenly. "Yeah?" "I love you more," Meryl giggled and shook her head, "impossible," she whispered. "No, it's possible, my love." Maks replied with a smile. "You make me so happy, you don't even know." He said. "Yeah?" Meryl replied. Maks nodded and kissed her forehead. He pulled her closer to him and swayed slowly while holding her. Meryl sighed contently while letting herself rest in his arms, a place she felt very safe.   
After a while, Meryl took Maks by the hand and led him into her bedroom. She motioned for him to sit next to her on her bed, and he happily obliged, letting her rest her head on his lap. They stayed like that for a while until Meryl spoke up. "Maks?" "Yeah?" "Why did you choose now to come visit me?" She asked. Maks looked down at her and softly stroked her hair. "I missed you a lot. Vacation was fun but it sucked without you being there. I didn't want to wait an entire month to see you," he told her. Meryl smiled and snuggled closer to him. "we can make special plans for your birthday when I get back from Japan!" She exclaimed. Her mind went crazy with thoughts of throwing him a surprise party. She believed in her heart that he deserved it after everything he did for her. Maks nodded. "That reminds me babe. Tomorrow I'm taking you out for a special birthday surprise for you," he said. After hearing Maks say this, Meryl felt herself blush. "You don't have to do that, Maks really.." She said sheepishly. "I want to since I didn't get to spend your actual birthday with you!" Maks told her. Meryl nodded. "Ok, then I'm excited!" She replied with a laugh. "Good, me too." 

Meryl smiled up at Maks and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. She undid the covers and laid down next to him. His arms lazily wrapped around her waist and her head against his chest, she fell asleep just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! Thanks so much for reading and I'm going to post again soon! Any suggestions and comments are welcome!


End file.
